A Chance in Time
by Annie Dumbledore
Summary: Eighteen year old Hermione Granger is in love with an older man. In order to have her chance with him, she uses a time-turner to meet him when he's her age. Note: This story has undergone a re-write.
1.

A/N: Please note that this story has undergone a re-write. While the essential plot line remains the same, some small details have been changed. It is recommended that you re-read all chapters.

****

A Chance in Time

By Annie Dumbledore

Chapter One

Hermione was in love. Not the kind of love that could be giggled over with some girlfriends in the middle of a make-over, but the kind of love that makes people watch sunrises and sunsets, smile at babies and small children, and be nauseatingly happy all day.

At eighteen, she'd already experienced crushes. Included in her list were Ron Weasley and Viktor Krum. But who could forget her crush on Professor Lockhart when she was thirteen? Yuck. Thoughts of him these days made her shudder. Then there was the compulsory crush on the school bad boy, Draco Malfoy. A total bastard in the body of a male model. No one knew about that crush, for obvious reasons, but she knew she wasn't the only one. Rumour had it that Terry Boot fancied Draco.

And so one chilly evening, Head Girl Hermione Granger sat in her room, staring at a picture of the object of her affection. Actually, it was a group shot, but he was in it. If she blocked half the photo with her hand, it looked as though they were the only two pictured. Except, the others would crowd over into their side and start waving.

She moved her hand and took a good look at the photo. It was a rather nice photo, taken the year before at Sirius' official pardon. He was beaming, one arm around Harry's shoulder and the other waving energetically. The look on Harry's face was one of pure joy. Also in the picture were her, Ron and Remus. She sighed as she looked at Ron's face. Her feelings for him had pretty much disappeared after the Yule Ball incident in fourth year, but she suspected he still fancied her. Hermione, however, now saw Ron as a friend, and nothing more.

Hermione studied the person standing next to her in the picture, her heart flip-flopping in her chest as she did. Remus Lupin. Ah, true love, that's what it was. She imagined that when she'd see him, an orchestra would start playing, they'd both run in slow motion, and a breeze would softly blow. Of course, in reality, her knees shook, her palms grew sweaty and she lost control of the power of speech.

Remus had been a professor at Hogwarts during her third year. Despite pleas from Dumbledore to return further down the track, he'd declined. Even now in her seventh and final year, Hermione missed Lupin's teaching. He'd been everything a teacher should be; kind, considerate, intelligent, handsome…

Something deep inside told Hermione that it was wrong to have a crush on her teacher – _ex-_teacher, she reminded herself – but she couldn't help herself wanting to look deeply into those pale blue eyes, or run her fingers through that greying brown hair. Throwing herself back on her bed, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have him kiss her. It would never happen, though. He was twenty years older than her. If only he were younger, around her age. 

Suddenly, Hermione had an idea. She pulled at the long gold chain that hung around her neck. Attached to the other end was a time-turner. Hermione had used it in her third year to take an overload of classes, but had dropped subjects to have a normal timetable for the next year. Now in her seventh year, she'd had to resort to it again. There were so many wonderful classes she just had to take, and the time-turner made it possible.

She knew of a charm that would make the time-turner take her to years past, without making her live through them to return to her own time. It allowed her to go back hundreds of years and be back in an instant. With a grin, she remembered Professor Binns praising her wonderful research of witching life in the 1700's. 

'It was almost as if you'd lived there yourself, Miss Granger.' He'd said. Well, she had, for a day or two. 

Hermione looked at the photo again. She'd have to go back to when Remus was her age, or maybe when he was eighteen and out of school. How old was he now? Flicking through her diary, she found his birthday marked. He'd be thirty seven in a few weeks. She'd have to go back nineteen years, on a Saturday night. Hermione had often listened to Sirius go on about how he and the Marauders use to hit the pub in Hogsmeade every Saturday night. Sirius didn't go into too much detail, but Hermione could gather that he often picked up. And by often, she knew there was at least one new witch a week. Even now, she seriously doubted that there was any witch over the age of sixteen that didn't have a Sirius Black fantasy of one sort or another. Sirius was extremely attractive, but it was Remus she loved.

She picked up the picture and squinted at it, trying to smooth the wrinkles from Remus' brow and imagine his hair without the streaks of grey. Harry had pictures of the Marauders when they were young, but she could hardly go and ask him for a look. He'd want to know why, and she didn't feel like telling him that she wanted to check Remus out before she went back in time nineteen years to proposition him.

Another problem was her clothes. The muggle jeans and shirt she currently wore wasn't exactly suitable. The answer to her problems popped into her head and she smacked her forehead for her stupidity.

'Duh, I'm a witch. I can transfigure my clothes.' Pulling out her wand, Hermione easily transfigured her jeans into a skirt. The skirt she chose was the perfect length, not trampy, but short enough to show a bit of thigh. Hermione liked her thighs and was glad of an opportunity to show them off. She looked at herself in the mirror. Definitely a good look wearing sneakers with a short skirt. She'd always wondered what she'd look like in knee-high boots, and she soon found out.

'Great,' she spun around to get a better look. The sloppy shirt was replaced by a red halter with a low vee neck. Hermione studied her reflection. She looked good, not trampy. If the skirt were a fraction shorter, the boots a fraction longer and the halter a fraction tighter, she could have stood on a corner in Hogsmeade and made a killing.

Outfit complete, the next thing for consideration was the dilemma women all over the world face daily: hair up, or down? At this point, Hermione silently thanked Malfoy. A stray hex had hit her during a duel between Ron and Malfoy last year, and had taken most of the bushiness out of her hair. Hermione considered the possibility that Malfoy had a secret agenda to improve her looks through 'accidental' hexes. He'd inadvertently done it in fourth year, hadn't he?

'I doubt it,' Hermione muttered to herself 'He's just a terrible dueler.' Finally, she settled on a hair compromise. A small amount of hair was pulled back, the rest was left to cascade down her back.

The minimum make-up finished the look. Inspecting her appearance, Hermione was pleased to note she looked older than eighteen.

'Probably because, technically, I am.' She told herself. 'Goodness knows how many hours I've re-lived through the time-turner.' While she remembered, she placed the time-turner around her neck, then shoved a few galleons into a shoulder bag.

A deep breath, a quick last look at the photo, and with a muttered charm, the room started spinning then disappeared.

**

Hermione had chosen to appear in a stall in the toilets of the Hogsmeade pub. Several other girls were applying lipstick and checking their hair as she quietly slipped out into the bar. The room was full of young men, all seeming to be around twenty. A few older gents were holed up in a corner, drinking whiskey. Hermione made her way through the crowd to the bar, tactfully ignoring a few lewd pick-up lines slurred by drunken patrons.

After finding an empty stool, her eyes scanned the room for any sign of the Marauders. Almost immediately, she spotted Sirius. Good grief he was handsome! He had five or so girls surrounding him, all giggling like twits. Another man stood by with a bemused expression on his face. Hermione gasped as she looked at James Potter. Everyone was correct when they said Harry was the spitting image of his father; they even stood the same way.

__

Okay, Hermione thought, _Two Marauders are here, Remus should be around here somewhere as well._ She sensed someone slipping into the seat beside her, but she continued looking around the room. The person tapped her on the arm.

'Can I buy you a drink?' they asked. She turned to see a handsome, blue-eyed, brown haired guy sitting beside her. Hermione hid her delight in Remus finding her.

'Sure, I'll have what you're having.' She smiled shyly at him. He signaled to the barman, and Hermione soon clutched a vodka and pineapple.

'Mmm, vodka and pineapple,' she took a sip 'the warmth of vodka and the fruity goodness of pineapple.'

Remus laughed. 'I haven't seen you around here before.' He said politely.

'I'm, uh, new around here.' Hermione blushed slightly. 'I'm Helen.' She couldn't very well use her own name. She was altering the past. Remus was sure to remember her when he met her in fifteen years or so.

'Remus.' He replied.

Remus struck up a conversation about his friends. He pointed them out to Hermione, and she listened as he told her about some of their adventures at Hogwarts. She found herself laughing at stories she'd heard before. Of course, when Sirius and Remus had told them in her time, they'd edited out most of the interesting snippets and had censored some details. With eighteen year old Remus, she heard the whole thing. 

They chatted for an hour or so, getting tipsy on pineapple vodka. The pub was really starting to rock with the arrival of the band, and so Remus and Hermione left their stools and danced to the sounds of a wizarding band covering muggle songs.

Hermione could see Sirius getting personal with one of the girls she'd seen him with earlier. James was dancing with an attractive red head. When she turned Hermione's way, Hermione could see Harry's dazzling green eyes on the girl she realised must be Lily. 

Remus was a good dancer, just as good as he would be eighteen years later when they'd all go dancing after Sirius' pardon. She remembered he'd been a bit awkward, dancing with a seventeen year old girl, but he still knew his stuff. Young Remus didn't have to worry about the age of his partner, he simply moved to the music.

The band struck up a slow song, and Hermione found herself putting her arms about Remus' neck as he placed his around her waist. She found herself gazing up into those pale blue eyes and falling for him all over again. He leant in to kiss her, softly at first then hungrily. She kissed him back, pulling him closer to her. She wanted him right then, right there, and knew he wanted her as well.

Fifteen minutes later, they were at his small Hogsmeade house, tugging at each other's clothes. 

'I've never taken home someone I hardly knew before.' He gasped, kissing her neck.

'Me either.' She replied, ripping at his shirt. They stumbled to his room, stripping off their clothes as they went. Hermione collapsed onto his bed, pulling him with her. 

**

The next morning, they were lying in each other's arms, still asleep. 

'Hey, Moony!' came a voice, the door bursting open 'Did you see that girl I was with last – oh! Sorry!'

Remus and Hermione groggily put up their heads to see Sirius backing out the door, his face scarlet. 

'Hmm, that's probably my cue to leave.' Hermione murmured, kissing Remus' cheek.

'Don't you want to stay for breakfast?' he asked.

'Depends what sort of breakfast you're offering.' She replied with a grin.

'Oh, just the usual.' He rolled her back into the pillows.

**

An hour or so later, Hermione took the opportunity to slip out while Remus was asleep. Explaining why she couldn't see him again would be too difficult face to face, so she rummaged through his drawer and found some parchment and a quill. After scratching out a hasty explanation, she gathered her clothes and took up the time-turner, with a quick charm she was back in her room.

Her room was exactly as she left it. Yet again, she felt a surge of gratefulness that as Head Girl she had her own room. She quickly transfigured her clothes to their original state, and cleaned herself up. Upon entering the common room, she saw Harry and Ron chatting.

'Hey, Hermione. We were wondering where you were.' Harry said cheerfully.

__

Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, Hermione thought.

'Just in my room.' She replied, just as cheerfully.

'You coming to Hogsmeade with us? We're meeting Sirius and Remus for lunch.' Ron asked. Hermione blushed slightly at the mention of Remus, but nodded. The three of them grabbed their cloaks and left for Hogsmeade.

**

Remus and Sirius were waiting for them in the pub. Like she'd seen him nineteen years ago, Sirius was chatting up some women. Remus sat at the bar looking faintly bored. He brightened when he saw his lunch dates approach.

'Harry, Ron, and Hermione. About time.' Hermione smiled warmly at the man she'd shared an incredible night with nineteen years earlier.

'Always at the bar, I see.' Harry teased.

'You have no idea.' Sirius laughed. 'We practically lived here when we were eighteen. I remember this one night when I had all these gorgeous girls hanging off me.' Sirius looked a little dreamy at the memory.

'Like always.' Remus pointed out, referring to the blonde Sirius had been chatting up before.

'It wasn't just me, Moony. I remember than stunning brunette you picked up that night. Whoa, what a babe! What was her name again?'

'Helen.' Remus replied immediately, blushing a little. Hermione felt her heart race, he remembered her!

'Yes, that's right. She looked a bit like Hermione.' Sirius studied Hermione carefully, as did Remus.

'She did a bit.' Remus admitted. Before he could continue, Madame Rosmerta led them to their table.

'So, what happened to this girl?' Harry asked slyly.

'No idea.' Remus answered. 'She left me a note and I never saw her again. Doesn't really matter much though.'

'Come off the grass, Moony.' Sirius spoke up 'You had it bad for that girl. You carried that note around for years.' 

Remus blushed at the mention of the note. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit excited.

'You don't still have it in your wallet, do you?' Sirius laughed. He grabbed Remus' wallet from the table and rifled through it.

'Yes, I don't believe it!' he pulled out a bit of yellowed parchment. He opened it up.

'_Dear Remus,_' he read '_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but that's the way things must be. I want more than anything to stay here with you, but I must return to my life. Please forgive me, perhaps we'll meet again in the not-so-distant future. Remember me always, Helen._' Sirius folded the note back up. Hermione looked down at her plate, remembering every word that she had written, and the way she'd disguised her handwriting.

'I never did see her again.' Remus mused. He looked towards the bar. 'I sure could do with a vodka and pineapple.'

'The warmth of vodka with the fruity goodness of pineapple.' Hermione said automatically, not realising what she'd said. Remus' eyes opened in surprise, but he said nothing. Harry and Ron decided to play pool, with Sirius agreeing to play the winner. Remus returned with two vodkas.

'Here you go, Hermione, or should I say Helen?' Remus said, looking straight into her eyes.

'Remus, I don't know what to say.' She stammered, looking into her drink.

'How about telling me why you left without saying goodbye.' She looked up to see hurt in his eyes 'I know it's ridiculous, but I fell in love with you that night.' He said softly.

'Me too.' She answered, smiling.

'So you used a time-turner.' He stated.

'Yes, I know it was wrong, but I loved you before I used the time-turner and it was my only way to be with you.' She said in a rush 'I'm so much younger than you, I never though you could love me.' A solitary tear ran down her cheek. Remus reached across and wiped it away.

'Hermione, something inside me knew all along you were Helen. I admired you when I first met with you again, and over the years that turned to love. You see, I never though a beautiful young woman like you could love an old werewolf like me.'

'You're not that old. She smiled, her heart racing with the knowledge that he loved her. 'Will you wait for me, until I'm out of school?' she asked, almost shyly.

'Of course. I've waited almost twenty years for Helen, I can wait a few months for Hermione.'


	2. 

A/N: Please note that this story has undergone a re-write. While the essential plot line remains the same, some small details have been changed. It is recommended that you re-read all chapters.

****

A Chance in Time

By Annie Dumbledore

Chapter Two

Hermione walked through Hogsmeade with Ron and Harry. She was starting to feel the effects of three pineapple vodkas and was feeling decidedly happy. Ron kept looking at her with furious eyes. Harry kept tutting softly. Hermione had decided to ignore them, but after walking for fifteen minutes with neither of them saying anything and both of them silently passing judgment, Hermione had to say something.

'What **is** the matter with you two?' she laughed, punching Harry playfully on the arm.

'You are,' spat Ron 'Honestly Hermione, we're only in Hogsmeade for the afternoon. What on earth possessed you to get slaughtered?'

'Ease up Ron. I'm hardly slaughtered. Believe me, it takes about four times what I had to get me slaughtered. I'm just happy.'

'Yes, really happy.' Ron said sarcastically 'I don't know what Remus was playing at, buying you those drinks. It was as if he was encouraging you.' Harry nodded thoughtfully at this.

'Maybe he was just trying to get me drunk enough so he could sleep with me.' Hermione suggested. The horrified looks on both Ron and Harry's faces said it all. 'Joking! Look, we're two friends having a few drinks. Get over it! Besides, I'm eighteen. I can drink if I jolly well please!' 

Hermione strode off ahead of the two boys, muttering to herself. 'Grief, I just realised I called Remus my friend. Well, he is at the moment, but wait until school finishes boys, then I guess I'll have some explaining to do.' She snorted to herself and hurried back to the castle, leaving Ron and Harry in her wake.

**

Remus, meanwhile, was busily explaining to Sirius why it was okay for him to be buying drinks for his eighteen year old ex-student.

'Padfoot, she's eighteen. It's not as if I was buying it for her and forcing it down her throat. She could have just as easily bought it herself.'

'Well maybe she should in future. Honestly Moony, you're going to give the girl ideas.' 

Remus sighed. If only Sirius knew that Hermione already had ideas.

'Besides, Ron and Harry didn't seem too pleased about it.'

'Sirius, last time I checked, Ron and Harry were two eighteen year old boys who didn't mind sneaking down to Hogsmeade on Saturday nights to chat up the local girls. If they're trying to tell Hermione that she's to stay in with the old women and children, I don't like their chances. She'd probably hex them. I think they've got as much chance of keeping Hermione in on Saturday nights as James had keeping Lily in. Remember how shirty he used to get when she'd show up at the pub?'

'Yeah,' Sirius laughed 'But only because he cared for her. He didn't want her mixing with the wrong crowd.'

'By that you mean us. But she did anyway and so is Hermione. It's time for Ron and Harry to realise that she's not the bushy haired little book worm she used to be.' Remus sent the rest of the vodka down his throat.

'Mmm, better. Shall we go now Padfoot?' Remus left his empty glass on the table and stood up, grabbing his cloak as he went.

**

Hermione didn't pause when she reached the Gryffindor common room. She headed straight for her dormitory.

'Hermione!' Harry called out, reaching the portrait hole not long after her.

'Save it Harry. Why don't you and Ron make a list of what I can and can't do.' She retorted over her shoulder.

'Wankers.' She muttered. Where do they get off telling me what to do? She thought. They're always sneaking off to Hogsmeade on weekends. I have one little drink, well, three little drinks and suddenly they're telling me that I shouldn't be drinking. Now I know what Ginny feels like when Ron tells her what to do.' She grumbled as she threw herself on the bed, pulling her secret stash of chocolate from her bedside table. 

'Mmm, snickers.' Thank goodness her mother had sent her a supply of her favourite muggle chocolates. There was nothing like a snickers when you needed a pick-me-up. It was times like these when all she needed was a few snickers and the BBC version of Pride and Prejudice. 

'Damn Hogwarts. Can't play any videos in here. What on earth is a girl supposed to do when she needs a sappy love story to watch.' Hermione moaned, pulling out a handful of snickers from her drawer. She thought to herself for a moment, considering her options. 

'Do I sit here and feel sorry for myself with some snickers for company, or do I use Floo Powder to go home and feel sorry for myself there?' Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully 'Let's see, home, Mr Darcy and chocolate or Hogwarts, those prats downstairs and chocolate.' The choice made, Hermione swung her legs off her bed and filled a small bag with the rest of her chocolate stash. 

After rummaging through her drawer, she found her supply of Floo Powder. The year before, Hermione had had her parent's fire place connected to the Floo Network. 

The fire in the common room was burning merrily. Ron and Harry were playing chess and looked up when they heard her approach.

'Coming to apologise?' Ron asked, moving his bishop and capturing one of Harry's pawns in the process.

'I don't think so, buster.' She replied, throwing a pinch of Floo Powder in the flames. 'I'll be back this evening,' she threw her hand up to her mouth 'Oh goodness! Have I forgotten to get a permission note?' She stepped into the warm flames and shouted 'The Granger residence.' 

Harry and Ron sighed. 'I've never seen her so pissed off. I wonder why she's going home.' Ron said thoughtfully.

'If I know Hermione, she's got an appointment with Mr Darcy and some snickers bars.' Harry said as he considered his next move.

'Who is Mr Darcy?' Ron said curiously 'And what's a snickers bar?'

'Never mind.'

**

Mr and Mrs Granger were extremely surprised to see their daughter, but pleased all the same. Hermione gratefully collapsed in her bedroom and pulled out Pride and Prejudice. Mrs Granger knew better than to interrupt her daughter's Mr Darcy feast and only came up to the room with chocolate.

It was glorious for Hermione to have some time to herself. She missed her muggle life while at Hogwarts, and generally indulged in some muggle movies when she was home for the holidays. As the credits rolled over on the screen, Hermione sighed happily. Yes, she decided, Mr Darcy was best at getting her out of her bad mood. She collected the empty chocolate wrappers and went downstairs.

'Are you going to stay for tea, dear?' Mrs Granger asked. 

Hermione shook her head. 'I'd better get back. I just needed some Pride and Prejudice to get me through the weekend.' She kissed her parents goodbye and disappeared through the fire place.

'I hate it when she does that.' Mrs Granger shivered as her daughter stepped into the flames.

**

Hermione stepped out of the fire place in the Gryffindor common room to find only Ginny sitting there.

'Back already Hermione?' Ginny asked pleasantly.

'Yes,' she replied warmly, then her eyes narrowed 'Where are my jailers? I thought they'd be here to shackle me.' Ginny laughed.

'No, they've gone to Quidditch training. What have they done now?'

'Just the usual. Trying to tell me what to do. They should know better by now.' Ginny nodded, and then remembered something.

'Oh, an owl came for you while you were gone. Ron and Harry were keen on opening it, but I rescued your letter for you.' She pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Hermione. Hermione automatically checked for a return address, but not finding one, she hastily ripped open the letter. It was from Remus. Hermione immediately headed for her dormitory.

__

Dear Hermione,

I hope Harry and Ron haven't been giving you as much grief as Sirius has been giving me. If this is how they react when you have a few drinks, I hate to think how they're going to react to us. They'll just have to get used to it. 

All my love,

Remus.

Hermione smiled happily and then hid the letter in her underwear drawer. Most of her letters went straight into her drawer of parchment, but she needed to keep this one hidden. She pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and her quill.

__

Dear Remus, she wrote

__

Yes, Harry and Ron have been prats. I had to escape to my parents' for a bit of peace and quiet. I probably would have killed them if I'd stayed here today. How about we meet for a little 'study session' next weekend. I could tell Harry and Ron that you're helping me with my study on curses.

Hope to see you then,

Love Hermione.

She folded up the letter and left for the owlery. Usually, Harry let her use Hedwig, but she didn't want anything from him at the moment. She crawled out of the portrait hole and came face to face with Harry and Ron.

'Hermione! You're back!' Harry exclaimed. He and Ron were both covered in mud.

'Excellent! Give the boy a prize!' she said sarcastically. She looked them both over. 'I thought Quidditch was played in the air. You both look as though you've been rolling in mud.' Before they could reply, she walked away.

'You've really pissed her off this time Ron.' Harry shook his head.

'Me? You did too!' Ron retorted.

**

The next weekend, Hermione got ready for her 'study session' with Remus. After making sure her cloak was fastened securely and her book bag was packed (after all, Ron and Harry were under the impression she was studying), she left the castle. She'd agreed to meet Remus near the Shrieking Shack; his small house was a short walk from there. He smiled broadly when he saw her approaching, and gave her a small hug.

'You look beautiful,' he whispered. She blushed slightly.

'Thank you.' She replied, before following him along the road to his house.

'Are Ron and Harry still giving you a hard time?' She looked at him and pulled a face.

'Of course they are. They were hesitant to let me come today in case we go on a drinking binge.' Remus laughed.

Remus' small house came into view after about five minutes. He unlocked the door and they walked in. The moment the door was shut, Hermione pounced, kissing him hungrily.

'Ooh, I've been waiting to do that for ages.' She murmured.

'Not as long as me.' He fumbled with her cloak. It dropped to reveal an outfit that left little to the imagination.

'Whoa,' Remus breathed. Hermione laughed softly and kissed him again. She pressed herself up against him and nuzzled into his neck. He placed one hand about her waist and let the other roam around her back.

'There are some things I wanted to make sure we go over,' Hermione teased.

'I'll make sure we get to them,' Remus replied, picking her up.


	3. 

A/N: Please note that this story has undergone a re-write. While the essential plot line remains the same, some small details have been changed. It is recommended that you re-read all chapters.

****

A Chance in Time

By Annie Dumbledore

Chapter Three

Later that afternoon, Hermione decided it was probably time for her to return to the castle. Seventh years and prefects had a lot more freedom than the other students, but Hermione didn't think it would be wise for the Head Girl to take advantage of this freedom.

'You'd better let go of me, Remus. I have to head back to the castle.' Hermione ran her finger along his bare chest as she spoke. Remus had his fingers entwined in her long hair. Hermione had him how she liked him; flat on his back with her in control, or so she thought.

'I'm sure you won't be missed.' Remus picked up a few more locks of her hair and twirled them around his fingers.

'Ah, but you forget my jailers. They'll probably be out looking for me if I don't get back soon.' The idea of Ron and Harry bursting into the house and finding him and Hermione together made Remus drop her hair.

'You know, I thought we were going to wait until you were out of school,' Remus propped himself up on his elbow as Hermione hunted for her clothes. She pulled on the skimpy outfit she'd arrived in and laughed at her appearance.

'Good grief, I look like a two bit tart!' She pulled out her wand and transfigured her clothes into a more modest dress. 'And in answer to your question, yes, we were going to wait but I'm of age. I'm also one of the oldest in my year.'

'I realise that Hermione, but nevertheless, you **are** still at school and we should be careful.'

'Don't worry, I'll be more careful when I visit you.' Hermione bent over to kiss him. Remus pulled her down onto the bed with him.

'You know, I think you could probably stay for another half an hour.' He grinned wickedly.

**

Ron checked his watch and sighed for the fourth time in five minutes. '**Where** on earth is she?' he asked Harry.

'She said she was studying with Remus, remember? You know Hermione she likes to be thorough. She'll probably be there all night.' Harry replied, flicking through his notes and not looking up at Ron.

'Yeah, well, she should be back by now.' Ron crossed his arms defiantly and his gaze settled on the door.

When Hermione did walk in not long afterwards, she was startled by Ron's steady gaze on the portrait hole.

'Honestly Ron, you look as though you were trying to burn a hole in the wall with your eyes.' She lowered the hood on her cloak and detached the clasp.

'Where were you?' he asked, arms still crossed, brows knitted together. Hermione's own brows arched.

'Oh, so that's the reason behind the vigil by the door. You know full well where I've been, and I'll remind you to mind your own business.' She spat.

'A likely story!' Ron exclaimed. Even Harry gave him a look.

'Really Ron, what else would she have been doing?' Ron turned to Harry.

'I'm not sure. Maybe she can enlighten us.'

Hermione sighed and hung up her cloak. 'Well Ron, if you really want to know, I've been at Remus' where he ripped my clothes from me and made such heated love to me that I rattled the walls with my screams.' She smirked at him 'Does that answer your question?' Ron and Harry looked at her with their mouths hanging open.

'Gee, Hermione. I only asked. You don't have make up such a ridiculous story.' Ron said. 'Honestly, if Remus heard you, I'm guessing he'd be slightly embarrassed.'

Hermione shrugged this off and headed for her dorm. She had to hurry up the last few steps and she quickly shut her door to block out the gales of delighted laughter that followed.

'That was classic!' she giggled, clutching her stomach.

**

The following weekend, Hermione set off for Remus' again. As she walked through Hogsmeade, she had the feeling she was being tailed.

'Damn idiots, I'll kill them.' She muttered angrily. She paused to look in a shop window and looked past her reflection. No one was there. Ron and Harry had used the Invisibility cloak so many times to sneak around the school that Hermione had resorted to inventing a device similar to the Marauder's Map to see when they were around. She pulled what looked like a simple mirror from her bag and began fiddling with her hair. A tiny jewel on the handle flashed green, indicating that Harry and Ron were in the vicinity. She positioned the mirror and saw their shadows behind her. Hermione dropped the mirror back in her bag and quick as a flash, turned and jumped on the spot where they were. She caught them both by surprise, pulling the cloak off them as she dragged them to the ground. 

'Right,' she began; her voice was low and menacing 'You two are in so much trouble with me it's not funny.' She had them pinned with her knees. Despite both of them being quite a few inches taller than her and a lot heavier, she could handle them both. Ron made an attempt to escape and was pushed back down on the ground.

'If either of you two ever follows me again, I will take this little beauty-' she pulled a small flick knife from her cloak pocket '-to both of you, and believe me, the odds of either of you fathering a child after I'm done will be non existent. Am I understood?' She moved her face closer to both of them, holding the flick knife close to their waists. Ron and Harry nodded rapidly, and she let them up. Hermione carefully placed the knife in her pocket and pulled out her mirror to fix her hair.

'Now get back to the castle, before I hex you both.' She said this quite calmly, but both Harry and Ron knew she was serious. They grabbed the cloak and rushed towards the castle. Hermione watched them until they disappeared and then continued to Remus'.

'They should have known better to mess with me.' She muttered, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she continued down the road.


	4. 

A/N: Please note that this story has undergone a re-write. While the essential plot line remains the same, some small details have been changed. It is recommended that you re-read all chapters.

****

A Chance in Time

By Annie Dumbledore

Chapter Four

The next few weeks passed without any major mishaps. Ron and Harry, who seemed to have learnt their lesson, kept well away from Hermione and Ginny, who was just as angry at her brother and Harry as Hermione was. Ron brooded silently over the tackling incident, and tried to keep to himself as much as possible. The story had spread like wildfire through the Gryffindor division of Hogwarts and had threatened to spread to the other houses if it had not been for Colin Creevey threatening to hex anyone who dared to slander the name of his hero outside of the confines of the common room. 

To all of those people observing the situation, it seemed that Harry was getting on with things, while at the same time keeping a healthy distance from Hermione and her flick knife. Actually, he was monitoring her mail, and kept a tracking charm on her at all times. Through his amateur detective work, Harry deduced that Hermione was spending an extraordinary amount of time at Remus Lupin's abode, and was receiving an awful lot of letters from him. This struck Harry as odd. Just how many questions did Hermione have about her studies? Why did Hermione often come back from Lupin's with a slightly different hairstyle? When had Hermione started dotting her 'I's' with little hearts? And why had the house elves stopped sending up sausages for Tuesday breakfasts? These questions, and many more were formed by Harry in his quest for the truth, or as close a truth as he could get.

The answer came during a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Much to the horror of Harry, Ron and Hermione, Professor Snape had been assigned the job of teaching the advanced DADA for the seventh years, as it was mostly Potions based. They went to their first lesson expecting an experience something along the lines of being submitted to endless Chinese burns, but were surprised to discover that Snape was actually a rather good teacher. During this particular lesson, Snape had brought along several vials of diluted veritaserum and told his ten students that they would practice questioning someone under the truth serum's influence. To Hermione's dismay, she was paired with Harry. Snape distributed a list of questions.

'After you have asked the specified questions, you may use the remainder of your fifteen minute period under veritaserum's influence to ask your partner anything you wish.' Snape's eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

Harry downed the serum first and Hermione quickly asked him the questions on Snape's list. Harry braced himself for the inquisition to follow.

'Do you fancy Ginny Weasley?' Hermione asked.

'Not really. She's a nice enough girl, but she's Ron's sister.' Harry blushed slightly, and waited for the next question.

'Are you gay?' Hermione stifled a small giggle.

'Of course I'm bloody not!' Harry said quickly. Hermione had been asking questions for about thirteen minutes, according to Harry's reckoning.

'Uh, let me see.' Hermione tapped her fingertips on her chin. Harry watched the second hand on the clock move around. Only thirty seconds, twenty, fifteen…

'Do you fancy me?' Hermione finally asked. Harry stammered, taking up precious seconds. He could feel the answer forming on the tip of his tongue. The second hand flicked past the fifteen minute mark.

'No, I don't.' he breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione looked faintly disappointed. She poured the veritaserum down her throat and waited for Harry to begin. He too, quickly read through the compulsory question, but Hermione made her answers as long as possible.

'Right,' Harry grinned with delight as he moved on to his own questions. 'Do you fancy Lupin?' 

Hermione glared at him but answered with a short 'Yes.'

'Do you study when you're at his house?'

'No, not all the time.'

'What do you do?' Hermione bit her lip and seemed to be struggling to keep the answer in.

'We have wild, passionate sex which usually ends up with me having a screaming orgasm.' Hermione blurted out, before covering her mouth. 'Bastard!' she hissed.

'Ever had a fantasy about me, and if so when was your last fantasy?' Harry asked, looking up at the clock. Thirty seconds to go.

'Yes, last week.' Hermione slapped her hand on her forehead. Harry chortled to himself. Hermione leaned forward and grabbed his robes.

'If you ever, ever, tell anyone about this, I will _kill_ you!' She spat.

'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. This is purely for my own personal enjoyment.' Harry grinned evilly. 

The rest of the lesson passed slowly for Hermione. Snape wrote notes on the board for them to copy, and Hermione wrote them as quickly as she could so she could leave the room. Things weren't made any easier by Harry whispering suggestive and lewd comments under his breath.

The moment the class ended, Hermione dashed out the door and headed for the sixth floor, which held classrooms purely for the use of the seventh year students. Harry let her get ahead of him, but quietly followed her there. The rest of the students headed for lunch.

Harry found her muttering to herself under her breath as she fumbled through her bag for her wand.

'So, you secretly fancy me?' he laughed 'All these years, who'd have known?'

'I'm warning you Harry. Come closer and I'll-'

'You'll what?' Harry moved across to her as quick as a flash and pressed her up against the wall, dropping his own bag and causing Hermione to drop hers.

'Harry, let me go.' She struggled a bit, but he held her fast.

'Not until I do this.' He pressed his mouth against hers in a hot kiss. Hermione's mind fogged as she fought against his kiss. 

'What are you doing?' she gasped as she broke away.

'Only giving the girl what she wants.' He moved in for another kiss, his free hand wandered around her body. At last, she managed to free her leg and brought her knee up sharply. Harry doubled over in pain.

'Why is it that I always end up worrying about the possibility of me fathering a child in the future when you're around?' he moaned.

'Maybe because you spend all your time thinking with your dick!' She hissed, before storming off down the corridor.

'That did not go at all well.' Harry wheezed.

**

'Damn, damn, damn.' Hermione swore softly as she raced down the many staircases leading to the Entrance Hall. 

'Damn him, damn his kisses!' she muttered bitterly before sweeping out of the castle on her way to Hogsmeade. The only thing Hermione wanted to do was go to Remus and reassure herself that Harry's kiss meant nothing.

'Utter, utter bastard! What the hell was he thinking? I'll get him for this.' Hermione strode quickly along the main street of Hogsmeade. As she went, she began thinking of ways to get back at Harry. A shrinking charm on his favourite organ perhaps? Maybe some of Fred and George's scale growing powder strategically placed in his underwear? By the time she'd reached Remus', Hermione had thought up a dozen ideas that involved tarnishing Harry's family jewels in some way.

'Remus?' Hermione called as she walked into the house. She checked the front rooms and continued through the hall.

'Hermione?' Remus' head poked around the kitchen door 'What are you doing here?' 

She didn't answer, but strode over to him and grabbed him, kissing him deeply.

'Whoa, what's brought this on?' Remus breathed.

'Are you complaining?' Hermione asked, ripping open his shirt and sending buttons flying.

'No, of course not. Carry on.' She did so, dragging him over to the kitchen table. With one swipe of her arm, she cleared the table top.

'Take me,' she ordered, pulling him towards her 'Take me here, take me now!' Hermione kissed him again, and then let Remus take over. When her passion reached its peak she screamed long and loud, as if telling Harry that she had what she wanted.

**

'Were you planning on making this a regular lunch time thing?' Remus asked some time later.

'Perhaps,' she replied, replacing the buttons on his shirt with her wand 'I was just feeling particularly hungry today.' _Plus I needed to get that son-of-a-bitch Harry out of my head_ she thought to herself.

**

The residents of Gryffindor Tower had never seen Hermione Granger so angry since the unfortunate occasion she'd received 60% on her Potions essay. They didn't know the particulars of the latest incident, but they knew full well to stay away. Hermione was angry with herself for allowing Harry to kiss her and for feeling the need to rush over to Remus to have a matinee to prove to Harry that he was wrong about her. She was also pissed off at Harry for taking advantage of her under the influence of veritaserum and for kissing her in a way that made her tingle.

Harry knew he'd had that effect on her, and in a way, he was secretly pleased. He tried not to show it though, for constant fear Hermione would whip out her flick knife and finish him off then and there.

Hermione sought out Ginny and told her the entire story, starting with the time turner and ending with the whipped cream and chocolate topping on the kitchen table. Ginny quietly felt a bit jealous of Hermione having had Harry back her up against a wall for a snog and grope, something she'd been secretly trying to accomplish for the past few years, but the fiery redhead pushed aside any feelings of resentment (and disgust at the thought of the topping) in order to help her friend.

'He's jealous, you do realise that, don't you?' Ginny asked gently, blocking out mental images of Hogwarts' Head Girl and ex-DADA professor making use of some pineapple rings.

'I realise that now.' Hermione blinked away a few tears 'At first I thought he was just being a total chauvinist, brainless prat.' Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder.

'Don't worry about Harry. He'll get over everything soon enough. It's Ron you have to worry about. He'll brood over the tackling incident until the day he grows up – which won't be anytime soon.' Ginny smoothed down Hermione's hair and then pulled her to her feet. 'Now, let's go down to the kitchens and get some ice cream. With strawberry topping.' She hurriedly added.

**

Harry kept his word to Hermione not to mention her veritaserum revelations, although he did seriously consider going to Remus' to initiate a bit of fist therapy to make Lupin see some sense. He did realise, however, that he needed to apologise to Hermione. She'd disappeared with Ginny for awhile, but Ginny had returned to the common room alone. Harry decided the most logical place she would be was the library. Sure enough, she was hidden down in the far corner of the vast Hogwarts library. Madame Pince had given up long ago of trying to shoo Hermione out of the library and had taught Hermione the charm that would allow her to enter the library at any time. Harry, of course, knew the charm, having accompanied Hermione on many a midnight research expedition.

The library was dark, save for Hermione's corner that was candle lit. She looked up as he approached.

'What is it now?' she sounded extremely tired as she shut the heavy volume resting on her knee.

'I wanted to apologise.'

'And in world record time, no less.' She replied sarcastically.

'Hermione.' He said lightly. She closed her mouth and looked at him. 'I am truly sorry.'

She could see the sincerity in his face and nodded. 'I accept your apology. Oh, and by the way,' she added 'I wouldn't wear your black and silver boxers if I were you.' She'd attacked them in a spiteful mood and they contained scale powder, a shrinking charm, a tickling charm, as well as a few other well placed hexes. He looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing.

'You know, Harry, it wasn't just the fact you asked me those questions, it was that kiss and what it did to me.' Hermione looked down at her hands, a slight tinge of red appeared on her cheeks. Harry moved closer.

'You mean something like this?' he placed his knuckle under her chin and tipped up her face. He kissed her softly, yet surely. Hermione felt the tingle again that had raced through her body, but she pulled away. 

'Don't, Harry. I love Remus, I'm going to be with him after I finish school.' Hermione gathered the books from the floor around her and fled from the library.

Harry sighed. She was in love with Remus. She'd be with him soon. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head on his hand. Hermione would soon be with Remus. Unless, of course, he did something about it.


	5. 

A/N: Please note that this story has undergone a re-write. While the essential plot line remains the same, some small details have been changed. It is recommended that you re-read all chapters.

****

A Chance in Time

By Annie Dumbledore

Chapter Five

Sirius Black sat in his high-backed armchair by the fire, engaged in what he called 'Suave Therapy'. Suave Therapy is very much like 'Formal Dress Therapy' in which young women put on their formal dresses and bounce around their house for awhile.

Sirius needed 'Suave Therapy' every so often when he was feeling a bit insecure of being almost forty and having gone approximately fourteen years without sex (to be exact, fourteen years, five months and thirteen days, but who's counting?).

'Suave Therapy' involved wearing a burgundy silk dressing gown (loosened slightly to allow sections of well-toned chest to peep through), having his hair parted severely on one side and slicked down, as well as specially growing a jaunty mustache which he could twirl the ends of. A few brandies and a couple of cigars completed the therapy. 

On this particular night, Sirius sat waggling his slippered feet in front of the fire. As he did this, he contemplated that perhaps his entire 'Suave Therapy' was put off somewhat by the fluffy bunny slippers he wore, but damn it if those bunnies weren't the most comfortable slippers on earth. Sirius poured himself another brandy, and as he did, a head popped up in his fireplace.

'Padfoot, old friend.' It was Remus 'Can I come and talk to you about something?'

Sirius sipped his brandy 'Of course, Moony. I'll pour you a brandy.'

Remus wrinkled his nose 'I'd rather a whisky, if you have some.' He paused, and seemed to peer closer at Sirius 'Uh, Padfoot? What on **earth** are you wearing?'

**

Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, looking alternately at Harry and Hermione. His two best friends were sitting at opposite ends of the common room, and hadn't said a word to each other all night. Hermione was curled up in a chair near the fire reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for what must have been for the thousandth time. Harry was working on Quidditch strategies at a table across the room.

Ron's gaze lingered a little longer on Hermione, committing to memory the way she furrowed her brow and twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she read. He'd never admitted it to anyone, and he was positive nobody knew, but Ron secretly had a bit of a crush on Hermione. He kept watching her as she flicked over to the next page and her brown eyes darted down the columns of tiny print.

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she knew someone was watching her read. Probably making sure I haven't got some lewd piece of writing hidden in my book that will corrupt me, she thought dryly. Annoyed, she looked up to see it was Ron watching her. He blushed and looked away quickly. 

__

Oh, for Pete's sake, she thought. She shut _Hogwarts: A History_ with a snap and unfurled her legs from under her.

'I'm off to get a snack from the kitchens.' She announced to no-one in particular. Hermione had finally resigned the idea that House Elves needed to be liberated, but she still felt a little anger at their enslavement. Still, they seemed to enjoy it, and bugger it if those little blighters didn't make the best lemon meringue pie!

Hermione ducked through the portrait hole and quietly padded her way to the kitchen. The painting of the fruit bowl that concealed the entrance to the kitchens was in site when a hand grabbed her from behind. Grief, Snape's got me, she thought wildly. She opened her mouth to scream, but then thought better of it. Instead, she spun around quickly, letting her free elbow rocket up into the person's face.

'Oh shit, Hermione!' Ron grabbed his nose. 'What the hell did you do that for?'

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. 'I could ask you the same bloody thing!' she hissed. 'What do you mean by grabbing me? I thought you were Snape!'

'So you'd give Snape an elbow to the nose, would you?' asked Ron, still clutching his nose. Hermione tactfully ignored the question on the grounds she might incriminate herself.

'That's beside the point. If you wanted to come with me you should have asked, instead of skulking around in the halls like a damned Slytherin!' The moment the words were out of her mouth, Hermione knew she'd hit a nerve. Ron's face tensed up and his ears turned pink.

'If that's the way you feel,' he retorted, 'I'll go back to the common room.' He spun around on his heel and walked away. Hermione watched him go then shrugged. She hadn't asked him to come with her and she hadn't wanted him to stay. She turned her attention to the painting and tickled the pear. It giggled then turned into a handle. Hermione twisted it and walked into the kitchen. Several House Elves scurried up at her entrance and bowed low. 

'Would Miss like something?' the front elf squeaked. Hermione smiled at the poor, enslaved thing.

'I'd like some lemon meringue pie, if you've got some.' Two elves escorted her to a stool nearby, while another raced away. It returned a moment later holding a tray which held a large wedge of pie on a white plate. Hermione felt her mouth watering as the plate was placed in front of her. She accepted a spade and speared a bit of pie.

'Mmm, best pie in the world.' She closed her eyes as she savoured the tangy yet refreshing taste of lemon meringue pie. Before she knew it, the plate was empty.

'That was divine.' She praised the elves. They bowed again. 'I wish I could have a pie dish that kept refilling itself.' She said dreamily, a vision of never-ending pie filling her head.

'Excuse me Miss!' A familiar voice squeaked. Hermione turned to see Dobby.

'Dobby! I didn't see you before.' Hermione smiled warmly at the elf. At least he'd seen the light and received payment for his services. 

'Miss, you is a witch. You could enchant pie dish.' Dobby's eyes widened even further. He placed an empty dish in front of Hermione. She opened her mouth in astonishment. Of course. She'd forgotten she was a witch, not for the first time. 

She pulled her wand from her pocket and tapped the dish, muttering 'Deliciae meae!' as she did. A small picture of a lemon appeared on the bottom of the dish. Dobby grinned madly, jumping up and down with excitement. Hermione picked up the pie dish and got up from her stool. Several elves bowed her to the door and she expressed her thanks on her way out. 

'Thanks Dobby,' she added, winking at the elf. She stepped into the hall and bumped into someone, knocking them slightly. She looked up to see Ron.

'You're a bit of a glutton for punishment, aren't you?' she said sarcastically. Ron didn't say anything, so Hermione started walking back towards the common room. 'I thought you left earlier.' She called softly over her shoulder, not wanting to attract attention from anyone. Ron caught up with her in a few long strides.

'I changed my mind.'

'Obviously.' Hermione drew aside a tapestry and hurried up a flight of stairs. She heard Ron's thundering steps behind her. She paused mid-flight, intending to tell him to keep quiet. He bumped into her, sending her sprawling across the steps.

'Oh, I'm sorry!' he exclaimed, rushing to help her. He pulled her up by the elbow. She jerked her arm away and reached for her pie dish, which had cracked. She easily repaired it. Ron had placed his hand on her arm again, and she tried to subtly shrug it off, but it remained. 

'What is the matter with you?' she spat. He moved closer.

'This.' He leant in, eyes shut. Hermione gaped in horror and side-stepped out of his reach.

'Not you too!' She blurted out. Ron almost fell over himself, but managed to regain his balance.

'What do you mean "Not me too"' He asked suspiciously. Hermione felt her heart race a little.

'Nothing.' She lied. 'I'm going up to bed now.' Before he could answer, she'd darted up the remainder of the stairs. Ron stood for a moment, stunned. And then it dawned on him. Hermione and Harry. He'd tried to crack on to her.

'Harry.' He growled menacingly.

**

'Let me get this straight.' Sirius said slowly, clutching his empty brandy glass 'Hermione went back in time nineteen years, met us in a pub, went home with you-' his voice cracked a little 'Came back to the present, and now you two are having a sordid little affair and you want to ask her to marry you.' Remus's mouth opened in protest at the word 'sordid', but he let Sirius continue.

'That's right.' Remus sat quietly with his hands in his lap, looking down at his whisky. He felt that if he'd looked up at Sirius he would have laughed at his apparel. 

'Harry's going to **love** this.' Sirius said sardonically. Remus's head darted up.

'Let's just leave Harry out of this, Padfoot.'

'I don't see how we can!' Sirius exclaimed 'You've only been shagging one of his best friends for goodness knows how long!'

Remus rubbed his temples. 'Sirius, I came here to ask you if I should ask Hermione to marry me. That's all. I didn't want a lecture on the moral wrongs of my actions. But let me remind you that Hermione is an adult. I haven't forced her to do anything.'

Sirius's expression softened slightly. 'I know **that** Moony. I just can't help wondering how this will affect Harry. He is my godson after all.'

'Yes, but he's an adult too. Frankly, I don't care what Harry thinks of me. All I know is that I love Hermione and I want to marry her.' Remus stood up and deposited his glass on Sirius' table. Sirius also stood.

'Moony, just think it over a little first. I think you and Hermione should consider telling Harry and Ron before you go any further.' Sirius patted Remus's shoulder. Remus smiled weakly at his friend, his gaze then turning to Sirius's clothing.

'You call that 'Suave Therapy'? Perhaps you should consider 'Stud Therapy' old friend. You need to get out more.' Remus pulled out his wand and directed it at Sirius. Instead of the burgundy robe, jaunty mustache, slicked hair and bunny slippers, Sirius now sported a tight black t-shirt, a slightly flicked up hair style and a snug pair of leather pants. The bunny slippers, however, remained. 

Remus frowned. 'You'll have to fix those.' He chortled at the look on Sirius's face. 'Has it been that long since you wore your leather? Trust me, it still works for you.' Remus smirked, then Disapparated. Sirius stood stunned for a moment, then considered his outfit.

'Hmm, he's right. Haven't lost it.' Sirius slapped his leather encased backside and flopped back into his chair for another brandy.


	6. 

A/N: Please note that this story has undergone a re-write. While the essential plot line remains the same, some small details have been changed. It is recommended that you re-read all chapters.

****

A Chance in Time

By Annie Dumbledore

Chapter Six

Harry rummaged through his trunk looking for some boxer shorts. He quickly located a pair and then went to have a shower. He let the hot water wash over him, and let his thoughts wander. They led to a place they'd been a fair bit lately, to Hermione. He knew she'd already be down in the common room, working on some essay or assignment. Harry rinsed the shampoo from his hair and turned off the water. After toweling himself down, he reached for his favourite black and silver boxers and pulled them on. Immediately, the charms and hexes Hermione had put on them worked. Harry quickly whipped them off, looked down and screamed.

'Hermione!' he screeched.

Hermione was down in the common room, but she wasn't doing her homework as Harry had thought. She was in fact, doing something she rarely did, which was read a non-magic related book. When she couldn't be bothered traveling to her parents' house by Floo Powder to watch Pride and Prejudice, she settled for the next best thing, which was a copy of the book. As soon as she heard Harry's yells, Hermione figured out what he was yelling about. Quick as a flash, she summoned her bag of Floo Powder from her room and stepped through the flames. Honestly, she thought, I **did** warn him not to wear those ones.

**

Mrs Granger was extremely surprised to see her daughter, but was pleased all the same.

'I wasn't expecting you home this weekend, dear.' She told Hermione, kissing her on the cheek.

'Thought I'd surprise you.' Hermione replied 'Where's Dad?'

'Oh, he's off playing golf with a few of his friends. Shouldn't be back for hours.' Mrs Granger replied cheerfully, turning on the kettle. 'So, dear, what's new?'

Hermione carefully considered this. She and Remus had been going out for a while now, probably best to tell her mother while her father wasn't around.

'Actually, mum, I've got a boyfriend.'

'Really? Oh, that's wonderful luv. I knew Harry would finally get up the nerve to ask you-'

'Hang on, what makes you think it's Harry?' Hermione interrupted. Her mother looked at her quizzically. 

'You mean it's Ron? I knew he had a bit of a crush on you, but I always thought Harry was more your type.' Mrs Granger poured boiling water from the kettle into two teacups. 

'Mum, I'm not going out with Harry **or** Ron.' Hermione summoned the milk from the fridge, and poured a bit in her tea.

'Goodness, who is it then? I saw that Harry and Ron both had crushes on you when they visited here last holidays, and I assumed that if you had a boyfriend it would be one of them.' Mrs Granger took the milk from Hermione to pour into her own tea.

'Well, it's Remus.' Seeing the blank look on her mother's face, Hermione continued. 'Remus Lupin.'

'Lupin? I know the name, don't I? Is he in the year above you, or-' realisation dawned on Mrs Granger's face as she recalled where she knew the name from. 'Oh, Hermione, surely you don't mean _Professor_ Lupin? That man would have to be about my age!'

'Actually, he's younger than you and Daddy.' Hermione said quickly, picking up her tea.

'Hermione, I don't think it's wise for you to go out with someone that much older than you.' Her mother's voice was quite stern, but Hermione sighed.

'Mum, I love him. And he loves me. I realise he's older, but that doesn't matter.' Mrs Granger tutted.

'I don't know what your father's going to think about this.'

'Please, don't tell Dad, not yet. I'll tell him soon.' Or maybe next century, Hermione thought.

'Oh, all right.' Mrs Grange agreed. 'But only if you bring Remus to dinner some time.'

'Done!' Hermione said happily. 'Now how about we watch Pride and Prejudice together? We'll fast-forward it to the bit where Mr Darcy dives into the lake.'

'Ooh, okay! I've got some chocolate in the cupboard.' Mrs Granger yanked open the cupboard door and pulled out a large bar of chocolate.

'Mum! Does Dad know you've got that much chocolate in there?'

'As long as we brush our teeth afterwards, we'll be fine.'

**

When Hermione finally appeared in the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room, Harry was waiting for her, arms crossed, a stern expression on his face.

'Care to explain about my boxers?' he hissed.

'Oh, you put them on did you?' Hermione said lightly, dropping the books she'd borrowed from her mother on the table. 'I did warn you about them, didn't I?'

'That's beside the point. Fix it, now.'

'Well to fix it, I'd have to see it, and I don't think you'd want that, would you?'

Harry turned scarlet. 

'Don't worry, it'll all wear off in an hour of two. The scales, though, won't drop off until tomorrow.' Before Harry could reply, Hermione had raced up the stairs to her dorm.

'You mean to say I'll have scales until tomorrow?!' Harry boomed behind her.

**

'What on earth did he do to deserve that?' Remus laughed the next day, during the picnic he'd planned for them. They were sitting in the middle of a small meadow outside of Hogsmeade. Hermione's lemon meringue pie dish had come in very handy, and Remus had brought along a basket full of sandwiches. 

'Trust me, he deserved it.' Hermione reached over to grab another watercress sandwich.

'Whatever you say, but I'll be checking my underwear from now on.' Remus ruffled her hair playfully.

'Would you like me to check for you?' Hermione asked innocently.

'Perhaps later on.' Remus kissed the top of her cheek. 'You know,' he said a moment later 'I think it's about time we told Harry and Ron.'

'Uh, actually, Harry already knows. He found out when we were experimenting with veritaserum.'

'What?! Little bastard!' swore Remus.

'Actually, he's not that little. He'd have to be a good four inches taller than you.' Hermione pointed out.

'Oh, yeah, that's right. But anyway, he's still a little bastard for asking you about us. Do you think he's told Ron.'

'Don't think so. I'd better tell him soon though, otherwise he'll get really upset if he finds out down the track. He'll think it was all some big conspiracy to keep him in the dark.' Remus laughed at that.

'I'll tell him this week. I'll just have to sit down with him when no one else is around.' Hermione declared.

'Jolly good.' Remus said. 'Fancy a bit more pie?'

**

The opportunity to tell Ron came a few days later. He'd injured his wrist and couldn't take part in Quidditch training. As usual, the whole of Gryffindor house had gone down to the pitch to watch the others train, so Hermione told Ron to meet her in the common room while the others were out of the way.

'But I really should watch training.' He protested.

'This will only take a minute,' Hermione replied. She took a deep breath. 'Ron, I'm seeing someone.' Immediately, Ron's face fell.

'Harry?' he asked 'I knew it.'

'No, not Harry. Remus.' Hermione knew he was angry, simply because the tips of his ears were turning red. The rest of his ears and his neck followed, along with his face.

'Remus? _Remus?_' his voice grew loudly steadily. 'What on earth are you thinking? He's a werewolf! He could hurt you?'

'Oh for goodness sake's Ron!' Hermione spat. 'That is such a typical narrow-minded reply. You know Remus, he'd never hurt me. And I don't think that's the issue here, is it?'

'I have no idea what you mean.' Ron replied haughtily.

'Fine.' Hermione jumped to her feet. 'Fine. You can sit there with you delusions for as long as you like, as long as you realise that I love Remus and I'm going to be with him as soon as school finishes.' She stormed out of the common room and left Ron to his thoughts.

'Bugger.' Ron slapped himself with his injured hand. 'Oww,' he moaned, clutching it a moment later.


	7. 

A/N: Please note that this story has undergone a re-write. While the essential plot line remains the same, some small details have been changed. It is recommended that you re-read all chapters.

A new chapter at last! Sorry for the extremely long delay! The next chapter won't take nearly so long.

****

A Chance in Time

By Annie Dumbledore

Chapter Seven

Remus had agreed to meet Hermione at twelve o'clock, in the small park near his house. She was already there when he arrived, sitting on a bench with one leg underneath her, the other dangling. Clutched in her hands was a tattered, dog-eared book, the title of which Remus couldn't make out. He crept close, taking advantage of the fact she was totally engrossed in the book. Once he was close enough to read the title, Remus groaned, causing Hermione to look up.

'_Pride and Prejudice_ again? Don't you get sick of that book?' he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

'Remus! Someone might see!' she exclaimed, looking about anxiously, 'And to answer you question, no, I don't get sick of this book. It's a muggle classic.'

Remus flopped onto the bench beside her and prized the book from her hands. 'Muggle classic? Didn't you realise Jane Austen was a witch? I'm surprised you didn't find that out in muggle studies.' Remus flicked through a few pages then deposited the book back into the hands of a surprised Hermione.

'Jane Austen a witch? No way!' Hermione laughed.

'It's true. She based her stories on wizarding families and made them muggles. I think the real Mr Darcy's original objection to the Bennets was that they were muggle borns.' 

Hermione's jaw dropped open 'You mean Mr Darcy was real?'

'Of course. And Eliza Bennet. Pemberley is real as well. Uplottable, though, so muggles can't find it.'

'Wow. I'd love to see it.' Hermione breathed, her eyes glazing over slightly as she imagined the grandeur of Pemberley.

'They get thousands of wizard tourists through there.' Remus glanced at Hermione's battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. 'I suppose you haven't read Austen's first version of the book then? The version for wizards? Didn't sell very well so she re-wrote it for muggles and never looked back. I think Madame Pince may have a copy stashed somewhere. Lily used to borrow it all the time.' Remus looked sideways at Hermione and noticed with amusement that her gave was fixed on the many towers of Hogwarts Castle in the distance. 

'You know, I have some things I really should take care of. You don't mind, do you?' he asked, grinning.

'Oh no, of course not!' Hermione answered quickly. 'I needed to go to the library anyway.' She unfolded her legs and jumped up from the bench. 'I'll owl you.' She pecked him on the cheek and strode in the direction of Hogwarts. Remus watched her with an amused look on his face.

**

'_Pride and Prejudice_? Goodness, no one's borrowed that for awhile. Now where is it?' Madame Pince said as she perused the literature shelf. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, and finally drew out her wand.

'Accio _Pride and Prejudice_!,' she commanded. A small leather-bound book soared from a nook on the shelf and into Hermione's hand. She scrawled her name on the borrowing card and raced from the library with a quick 'thanks' over her shoulder.

**

'Good book?' Hermione tore her eyes from the page and glared at the person who'd had the audacity to speak to her while she was reading.

'Yes, Harry, it is, and I'd like to continue.' She snapped.

Harry screwed up his nose in distaste as he read the title. '_Pride and Prejudice_? Haven't you memorized that yet?' Hermione glared over the top of the book. 'I mean, surely once you've read it, the whole "Darcy is actually a good guy under that stiff exterior" plot line wears thin? Maybe you should try _Oliver Twist_. I'm convinced the Dursleys got some ideas about treating orphans from that-'

'Silencio!' Hermione cried, pointing her wand at Harry. He clutched his throat and glared at her. 'Now maybe I can read.' She muttered. 

The portrait hole swung open and Neville walked in. 'Hi Hermione. What are you reading?' he asked as he peered over her shoulder.

Harry blinked, trying to decide whether or not he was imagining the smoke coming out of Hermione's ears.

**

The morning found Hermione curled up on the window seat in her dorm. The window was open and a delicious breeze blew through. She'd sat up the previous night and had read and re-read portions of the wizarding version of _Pride and Prejudice_. Hermione had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't have wanted to mess with Elizabeth Bennet, who'd hexed Miss Bingley and Lady Catherine with some hexes even Draco Malfoy wouldn't have used. Mr Darcy reminded Hermione of Draco; they had the same beliefs about keeping wizarding blood pure, but somehow Hermione couldn't see Draco declaring his love for a muggle born.

As Hermione looked through the wizarding portraits featured in the book, a tawny owl flew up to her window and soared past her into the room. The owl dropped an envelope in her lap and then flapped past her to the outside. Hermione eagerly ripped open the letter; she'd recognised Remus' distinct handwriting.

__

Dear Hermione

I trust you liked the book. I thought we might go for a little road trip. Meet me outside Honeydukes at ten. Muggle clothing is a necessity!

Love Remus

Hermione checked her watch; it was almost ten. She quickly grabbed a jacket and shoved her wand in her pocket. The clattering of her shoes on the stairs alerted Harry and Ron to her approach. Neither was really speaking to her; Harry was still annoyed about being silenced the night before, and Ron was still seeing red about the whole Remus situation. Ginny was in the common room as well. She glanced up from her muggle studies book and gave Hermione a warm smile.

'Heading out?' she asked.

'Yes,' Hermione replied 'Remus is taking me on a little road trip.' She looked sideways at Harry and Ron to try and gauge their reaction. Neither moved.

'Well, have fun.' Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand. 'I'll see you later on.'

'Yep. Bye.' Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug and exited the common room.

'Honestly, are you two ever going to get over yourselves and be happy for your friend?' Ginny chastised. Harry and Ron looked up sulkily. 'I think you're both jealous that Hermione's getting some.' With that, Ginny gathered up her books and climbed the staircase to her dorm.

'Well, she'd obviously missed the point!' Ron spluttered.

'Obviously.' Agreed Harry.

**

The dark green MG convertible Remus had borrowed from a friend surprised Hermione, but the fact he claimed he could drive it surprised her more.

'I learnt after Hogwarts. Being a werewolf makes Apparition a little tiring at times, and I'm not fond of heights so brooms aren't good.' He told her as he held the door open for her to slide in.

'Well, I'm impressed.' She grinned 'But I'll be even more impressed when you tell me where we're going.' Remus shook his finger at her.

'Uh-uh. No you don't. That's a surprise. You'll love it, though.' 

Remus started the car and smoothly drove it away from Hogsmeade and the shadow of Hogwarts Castle. The breeze tossed Hermione's hair about her face until she conjured a scarf to keep it in check.

About an hour or two after leaving Hogsmeade, Remus pulled up beside a simply enormous tree in the middle of a green. A smithy was hard at work with ancient looking tools, giving Hermione the feeling she'd stepped back in time.

'Where are we?' she asked Remus. He gave her an impish grin and pointed to a nearby sign.

'Lampton.' Hermione read. Her eyes grew wide with realisation. 'You're taking me to Pemberley!'

Remus nodded. 'I knew the present Mr Darcy from Hogwarts. He was a Ravenclaw, awfully nice fellow.'

'I can't believe I'm actually going to Pemberley. Thank you so much.' She leant over and kissed him.

'Just wait until we get there. It's only five miles off.' Remus kicked the engine into life and pulled away from Lampton.

**

The MG sped smoothly towards Pemberley, magnificent woods covered the land on either side of the road. At last they reached a slight hill; Remus slowed down as they reached the top.

'Close your eyes.' He commanded. Hermione did so. Remus braked gently as he pulled off the road, near a clearing in the woods.

'You can open them now.' He told her. Hermione opened her eyes and gasped at the scene before her. Through the clearing sat a grand house – _Hardly a house_, Hermione thought, _It's probably got as many rooms as Hogwarts_ – with a stream in front, just as described by Jane Austen.

'Oh my,' Hermione finally breathed aloud 'It's truly wonderful.'

'Shall we go take a closer look?' Remus asked. Hermione nodded her head vigorously. 

**

They were met by the housekeeper who, upon hearing Remus' name, went in search of her master and mistress.

Sir Charles and Lady Emilie Darcy were, in Hermione's opinion, the most charming couple she'd ever met. Sir Charles was a tall, handsome man with sparkling dark eyes. His wife, Emilie, had lived in France until the age of ten, when her parents had moved in order for her and her twin brother to be able to attend Hogwarts. She was a pretty, slight woman with hair that rivaled her husband's for darkness.

'Remus!' Sir Charles exclaimed, embracing Remus warmly. 'It's been a long time.'

'It has, Charlie.' Remus replied. He turned to Hermione. 'May I introduce my girlfriend, Hermione Granger? Hermione, this is Sir Charles and Lady Emilie Darcy.' Hermione smiled brightly and shook the Darcys' hands.

'My, my, Remus. She is entirely too young and lovely to be with an old fuddy-duddy like you.' Charles teased.

Remus laughed 'I think I said something similar to you when I met Emilie.'

'Touché.' Grinned Charles.

'Hermione,' Emilie took Hermione's hand. Her accent still bore some traces of her original French. 'I will show you the wonderful portraits of my husband's family. I know you will love them.'

Hermione asked Remus and Charles if they would come.

'No, we'll meet you later.' Remus replied.

**

Hermione and Emilie climbed a grand staircase and came to an upstairs gallery. The first portraits were recent ones, which showed Charles and Emilie with a young boy and two girls.

'Our children, Edward, Marie and Elizabeth.' Emilie smiled 'They are away at school at present. Edward will go to Hogwarts next year.'

'They are very beautiful children.' Hermione told Emilie. Emilie blushed with maternal pride.

Further along the gallery were the portraits Hermione had most wanted to see.

'This if the famous Mr Darcy and Elizabeth,' Emilie explained 'you can see that Charles inherited Elizabeth's "fine eyes".' Emilie and Hermione giggled, but it was undoubtedly true. Elizabeth Darcy was an extremely beautiful woman, her finest feature being her lovely dark eyes.

'I've always wondered what they looked like,' Hermione told Emilie 'Mr Darcy's just as I pictured him, but Elizabeth is far lovelier.'

Emilie showed Hermione several items of interest, including the pianoforte once owned by Georgiana Darcy, and several tapestries worked by Elizabeth. Half an hour later, they met the men on the rolling lawns in front of the house. Charles suggested Remus showed Hermione around the grounds, which he agreed to.

**

The magnificent rose garden enchanted Hermione, it was encircled by a high stone wall and was situated at the rear of the house. 

'It's so lovely here,' Hermione wrapped her arms around Remus' waist 'Thank you so much for bringing me.'

'You're welcome.' Remus replied.

'So, you knew Sir Charles at school?' asked Hermione.

'Yes. Back when he was just Charlie Darcy. He was a year above me, and used to tutor me in Charms.'

Hermione sat down on a nearby stone bench, taking in the wonderful sights around her. Remus sat beside her and took her hand in his.

'You know, I did have an ulterior motive for bringing you here.' he said.

'Really? What's that?'

He knelt down on the grass beside her. 'Hermione, you know I love you. I have done for many years, and I would be honoured if you'd consider becoming my wife.' Remus produced a band of twisted gold studded with several small diamonds.

'Oh, Remus,' she breathed 'I would love to.'

Remus' face cracked into a wide grin, and he slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger, then leant forward to kiss her.

'I think we should probably visit my parents soon.' Hermione said a few moments later.

Remus looked slightly embarrassed 'Er, actually, I went to see your father last night to ask his permission to marry you. I hope you don't mind.'

'Of course not. Dad really liked you when we all had dinner awhile back, and he'd appreciate the fact that you asked his permission.'

'When shall we tell Harry and Ron?' asked Remus.

'I'm not sure.' Hermione sighed 'Neither of them is speaking to me at the moment. I think we should wait awhile.'

'Whatever you think.' Remus said, kissing her forehead 'We should get going.' He stood up, pulling Hermione to her feet, and together they walked back to the main house.

**

Sir Charles and Lady Emilie were overjoyed to hear the news of Remus and Hermione's engagement, and offered the use of Pemberley for the wedding if they wished.

'That would be wonderful!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Well, you're more than welcome to use Pemberley for the ceremony.' Sir Charles smiled.

**

Soon, Remus and Hermione were back in their car, driving back towards Hogsmeade.

'I forgot to mention,' Remus began 'There's a charm on the ring that only allows people who know about our engagement to see it. That way you won't have to worry about taking it off all the time.'

'Brilliant. I was afraid I might have to wear it on a chain around my neck.' Answered Hermione.

Remus dropped Hermione at the gates of Hogwarts, and bade her farewell with a kiss.

'We won't see much of each other now that your NEWTs are coming up.' Remus said sadly.

'I know. But I'll see you the moment my last exam is finished.' Hermione promised. She got out of the car and waved as Remus drove away.

Anxious to share her news with Ginny, Hermione ran all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, and had to pause for a breather before she could give the Fat Lady the password.

Upon entering the Common Room, Hermione spotted Ginny sitting in a large chair with a book in her lap. Harry and Ron watched Hermione walk over to Ginny, neither speaking to her.

'Ginny,' Hermione whispered 'Come up to my room with me, I've got some wonderful news.'

Ron and Harry's ears pricked up at the mention of news, and they exchanged glances. Hermione led Ginny up to her room, and shut the door, performing a locking charm and casting several silencing charms.

'That's so Harry and Ron don't find out.' Hermione explained when she saw Ginny's puzzled expression.

'So, what's this all about?' Ginny asked from her perch on the end of the bed.

'Remus took me to Pemberley today.' Said Hermione.

'Wow, I've always wanted to go!' Ginny exclaimed. 'What's it like?'

'Wonderful. Remus knew Sir Charles Darcy from Hogwarts. The entire place is beautiful. But I expect you'll see for yourself in a few months.' Hermione's eyes twinkled mischievously. 

Ginny wrinkled her nose in confusion. 'Why would I be going to Pemberley?'

'Because that's where Remus and I are going to be married, and you're going to be my bridesmaid!' gushed Hermione.

Ginny's jaw dropped open and she stared at her friend for a moment before squealing and throwing her arms around Hermione.

'Oh, 'Mione! I'm so happy for you!' Ginny cried. She pulled away momentarily. 'Show me the ring.'

Hermione held out her hand. 'It's charmed so you can't see it unless you know we're engaged.'

'It's lovely.' Ginny breathed, examining it. She looked up at Hermione 'When are you going to tell Harry and Ron?'

Hermione frowned 'When they stop actin like gits.'

'So you're never going to tell them?' Ginny said slyly.


	8. 

A/N: Please note that this story has undergone a re-write. While the essential plot line remains the same, some small details have been changed. It is recommended that you re-read all chapters.

This is actually the second new chapter posted recently, but ff.net didn't show it, as two previous chapters were combined in the re-write. So, read chapter seven before you read this, ideally, read the whole thing again!

****

A Chance in Time

Chapter Eight

By Annie Dumbledore

A week after accepting Remus, Hermione decided it was time she told Harry and Ron. She decided to tell them both at the same time, rather than face two separate scenes. Ginny volunteered to be there for moral support when she told them, but Hermione declined.

'I have to do this by myself, Gin.' She had told her friend firmly. Thankfully, she was back on speaking terms with them, although it was still a little awkward.

Late one afternoon when the younger students left the Common Room (the seventh years had a free afternoon), Hermione found herself alone with Harry and Ron. Not surprisingly, Ron pulled out his tattered chess set ready for a game.

'Before you start,' began Hermione 'I want to tell you something.'

Harry and Ron exchanged suspicious looks, but pushed the chess set to one side and gave Hermione their attention.

'Right, you both know I've been seeing Remus-' here, the expression on the faces of both Ron and Harry darkened '-well, he's asked me to marry him, and I've accepted.' Hermione gripped the arms of her chair, ready for the verbal onslaught.

'What?' Ron yelped.

'No way!' Harry exclaimed.

'I love him.' Affirmed Hermione 'He makes me happy.'

'You're being ridiculous.' Snapped Ron 'He's a werewolf that's old enough to be your father.'

'So that's how it's going to be, is it?' Hermione felt the prickling of tears in her eyes. 'I at least thought my two best friends could put aside their feelings and be glad for me, but obviously I was wrong.' With that, Hermione jumped up and strode up to her room before the tears spilled over.

**

Later that evening, Ginny knocked on her door.

'So, it didn't go well.' Ginny stated.

'No,' Hermione sniffed, wiping her eyes. 'I just can't believe them. I don't know what to do.'

Ginny sighed and sat down on the bed beside her friend. 'You've done all you can. Leave those two up to me.' She patted Hermione's leg and left the room.

**

Ginny sought out Ron first.

'You.' She snarled. 'Over here!'

Ron hesitantly followed Ginny to a private little nook in the Common Room.

'I can't believe you, Ron.' She spat. 'Hermione's one of your best friends and you're treating her like dirt.'

'I don't think it's any of your business, Ginny.' Ron said coldly.

'Yes, it is. Hermione's my friend and you're my brother. I know you think you love Hermione, but you missed your chance. The only love she feels for you is that of friendship. And if you don't stop acting like a prat, you'll lose that as well. Think about it Ron. Hermione deserves her chance at happiness, and it's Remus that's providing it. You can too, just by being glad for her.' Ginny paused 'Now, I suggest you go and apologise to her, while I sort out Potter.'

Ron stared after his little sister as she stalked across the Common Room to the portrait hole. She was right. He sighed, and headed up to Hermione's room.

**

Ginny had summoned the Marauder's Map from Harry's trunk earlier in the evening, and she found him alone in the seventh year study room. He looked up from his books when Ginny entered the room.

'Ginny. What are you doing here?' he asked.

'I've come to talk to you about Hermione.' She replied firmly, shutting the door behind her and discreetly putting a locking charm on it.

'Harry,' she began silkily 'Have a chocolate frog.'

Harry looked a bit skeptical, but accepted the frog. Ginny watched him eat it with some satisfaction, then began firing questions.

'Do you love Hermione?'

'Only as a friend.' Harry found himself saying.

'So why have you been harassing her?'

'I thought she loved Ron, and I didn't want to lose my best friends.'

Ginny softened a little 'And then I suppose you didn't want to lose her to Remus when you found out about them.'

'That's right.' Harry admitted 'Have you put something in my frog?'

'Yes, a little bit of veritaserum. It's the only way I could get you to spill your guts.' Ginny grinned. Harry returned the smile.

'Oh, there are other ways of getting information.' He said lightly, getting out of his chair and backing Ginny up against the wall.

'Really? What's that?' she asked, heart pounding.

He grinned wickedly, eyes sparkling. 'This.' He bent in and kissed her soundly, his hands clutching her waist. Ginny's mind grew foggy, her only coherent thought being 'About time.'

**

The stress of the upcoming NEWTs caused all seventh years to hit the books, and their exams lived up to their names. The seventh years were well and truly glad of the break until the end of school.

As promised, Hermione practically flew to Remus' house after her final exam, where both parties made up for only exchanging owl for six weeks. There was no rest for Hermione though, given she had a wedding to prepare. The date was set for August twentieth, which loomed close.

Both Harry and Ron finally realised that their friend was truly in love with Remus and was happy, and in turn they were glad for her. Ginny, however, realised that now Ron was glad for Hermione and Remus, his attentions were turned to the blossoming relationship between his little sister and his best friend.

**

The day of the wedding dawned fine, to the relief of the anxious bride. Guests began arriving early at Pemberley, and were greeted by the male members of the bridal party. The female members, namely Hermione and Ginny as well as Mrs Granger, Emilie Darcy (who had become fast friends with Hermione), and Hermione's young cousin Louisa who was to be flower girl, were all holed up in the expansive guest quarters getting ready.

'Come on, Hermione.' Mrs Granger said coaxingly 'You have to have some breakfast.'

'I can't!' replied Hermione in a panicky voice. 'If I eat, I'll throw up all over my dress, I know I will.' Mrs Granger turned to Ginny with pleading eyes.

'You won't throw up, 'Mione.' Ginny piped up. 'Just have a little something, anything. I'm sure the house elves can whip something up.'

Hermione looked hesitant, but relented 'All right. Bring me up a slice of lemon meringue pie.'

Emilie snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared in front of her. 'Miss Granger would like a slice of lemon meringue pie.' She told the elf.

The elf bowed 'Yes, miss.' With a crack, it disappeared, reappearing a moment later with a slice of pie.

Hermione took a bite 'Mmm, good.'

Mrs Granger smiled 'Have a bit more, dear.' She encouraged her daughter.

**

Meanwhile, Sirius was busy trying to calm Remus down.

'Moony, would you just relax? Everything will be fine.' He said soothingly.

'I know, I know.' Remus said, rubbing his temple 'I'm just worried that-'

'What? Everything's been taken care of. Selective memory charms have been placed on the muggles so they thing we're at a lovely hotel and not Pemberley, and so they don't see anything they shouldn't. All taken care of.'

'It's not that, it's-'

'The wedding night? I believe you've both had plenty of rehearsals for that. Plus everything for the honeymoon's been taken care of.'

'Yes, but-'

'But what? Are you afraid she won't show?'

Remus opened his mouth to respond, but simply nodded instead. Sirius gave him a sympathetic smile and put his arm around Remus' shoulder.

'She's not going to do a runner. She loves you. I've seen you two together, and frankly, it's nauseatingly perfect.' Remus gave his friend a wry look.

'Thanks, Sirius. I needed to hear that.'

'Or course you did.' Sirius turned his attention to the arriving guests 'Oh my, who is that vision in red? She looks familiar.'

Remus followed his gaze and frowned. 'That, Sirius, is my little sister.'

'Rosa? That is Rosa?' Sirius asked, amazed, as he stared at the petite brunette walking towards them.

'Remus!' the girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around her brother. He gave her a squeeze.

'Rosa, you remember Sirius, don't you?'

'Of course I do.' Rosa said with some interest. She shook Sirius' hand. 'Nice to see you again, Sirius.'

'Uh, you too.' Sirius stammered, catching the murderous glare Remus shot him.

'You'd better head in, Rosa. We're due to start soon.' Remus ushered his sister through to the outdoor pavillion. When he returned, he gave Sirius a look that plainly said 'Touch my sister and I'll kill you'.

Sirius held up his hands. 'Say no more.'

**

Half an hour later, Remus stood at the altar with Sirius, his best man, as well as Harry and Ron, his groomsmen. The butterflies in his stomach were starting to pick up the pace as the first chords of the wedding march sounded out. A small girl appeared at the end of the aisle, wearing a pale silver satin dress. Her wildly curly hair had been tamed somewhat, but she still had the look of Hermione on a bad hair day. She tossed rose petals in front of her as she skipped towards the front of the pavillion, beaming at everyone as she passed.

Next came Ginny, her silver robes showing her figure to perfection, and her red hair pulled back in an elegant creation. She threw Harry a dazzling smile, and Remus could see him fidgeting out of the corner of his eye.

When Hermione stepped onto the aisle on the arm of her father, Remus thought his heart would burst. She looked truly radiant. The robes she had chosen were more of a cream with heavy embroidery and pearl beading on the bodice. Her bare arms were brushed with a shimmering powder, as was her chest. She stepped confidently towards Remus, holding his eye contact. Mr Granger placed his daughter's hand in that of her husband-to-be, then joined his already sobbing wife.

The ceremony was brief, simple, but lovely. Protective charms were placed on the coupled by their attendants, which was unseen by the muggle guests. When they were pronounced man and wife, Remus softly kissed Hermione with a kiss that was full of love, hope and a promise of things to come. To the cheers of the assembled party, Mr and Mrs Lupin walked down the aisle arm in arm.

__

A/N: Ah, true love. There is going to be at least one more chapter, and if you would like to be alerted when it's posted, drop me an email at _annie_dumbledore@hotmail.com_

__

I promise I won't make you wait as long this time!!


	9. Epilogue

****

A Chance in Time

By Annie Dumbledore

Chapter Nine

Hermione Lupin, eight and a half months pregnant, waddled out to the kitchen to dig some ice cream out of the freezer. It was four in the morning, and the sudden craving had caused Hermione to wriggle out of Remus' embrace and sneak out of their bedroom. 

Tub of ice cream in hand, she settled herself down at the kitchen table, swinging her legs up onto the opposite chair. The shuffling of feet caught her attention, and she smiled as her husband walked into the kitchen, his hair standing up in patches and his eyes squinting against the kitchen light.

'Did I wake you?' Hermione asked, giving his hand a squeeze as he sat down beside her.

'Nope,' Remus yawned 'I always get up at four AM It's ever so refreshing.' He gave her a wry grin.

'Sorry,' she apologised 'But we just _had_ to have some ice cream.'

'Oh, really?' Remus raised an eyebrow 'Pineapple again?'

She showed him the tub 'Nope, hazelnut this time.' Hermione dug into the tub, Remus watching with a bemused expression on his face as she polished off the lot.

'All done?' he asked pleasantly.

'Mmm-hmm.' She replied, rubbing her swollen belly 'Much better.'

'Come on, back to bed.' Remus drew her to her feet. 'You really need some rest.'

'Remus, I'm old enough to look after myself. I am twenty-three in case you've forgotten.' Hermione pointed out.

'Yes, yes of course.' Gently, Remus pushed his wife in the direction of their room. He helped her into bed, then crawled in himself. His eyes were closed and he was on the brink of falling asleep, when he felt Hermione squirming next to him.

'You can't seriously want more ice cream can you? You must definitely be carrying wolf cubs. No human baby can demand this much food.' He groaned.

'We'll find out soon enough,' Hermione said in a strained voice 'I think I'm going into labour.'

Remus leapt out of bed and began pulling his clothes on as fast as he could. He then helped Hermione to get up, and found her some robes. The bag for the hospital sat waiting by the door, and was picked up on their way to the garage. Hermione had insisted that when the time came, they would drive to the hospital. Apparition was out, Portkeys and Floo powder made her nauseous. Remus started up the car and drove as quickly as he dared in the direction of St Mungo's.

As her pains progressed, Hermione became increasingly snappish towards Remus. She still had her wand, and during one particular nasty wave of pain, she put the jelly legs curse on him. Luckily, they were stationary at a set of traffic lights at the time, and he was able to reverse the curse before the lights turned green. Before she could hex him again, Remus sped to St Mungo's.

Remus helped Hermione out the car, and grabbed her bag, then ushered her to the entrance.

'Come on, love, move a bit faster.' He urged.

'I'd like to see you walk faster when you're nearly nine months pregnant.' She snapped. 'I'll walk at my own speed.'

A mediwizard was waiting at the entrance for them, and helped Hermione settle into a wheelchair. He tapped it with his wand, and it started rolling down the hall of its own accord.

'Be careful,' Remus warned the mediwizard under his breath 'She's got her wand on her. She might try to hex you.'

The mediwizard looked unconcerned 'They all threaten to do it,' he said cheerfully 'But when they try their aim's off.'

'Ha!' Remus exclaimed 'Trust me, her aim's perfect. Don't say I didn't warn you.'

**

Sirius was having a great dream. He had a dozen scantily clad women fawning over him and attending to his every wish, each of which bore a striking resemblance to the woman he's fallen asleep with the night before. The closest female began gently rubbing Sirius' arm. He mumbled happily in his sleep. The rubbing became more insistent, and all of a sudden, he found himself being roughly shaken.

'Wake up, Sirius!' a feminine voice hissed in his ear. He woke up with a start and stared up at her groggily.

'Whaaaat?' he moaned.

'Remus is calling you through the living room fire, it sounds pretty urgent. I'd have gotten up myself to answer it, but I hardly think my brother would approve of my being here.'

Sirius leant over and kissed Rosa Lupin's cheek. 'Right then, I'll get rid of him then I'll be back.'

'Make sure you extinguish the fire, too.' Rosa smiled seductively, her hand stroking Sirius' chest. He gulped, and leapt out of bed and went out to the living room.

'Sirius!' Remus exclaimed as he noticed his friend entering the room 'I've been here for ages. Look, Hermione's gone into labour.'

'What?!' Sirius exclaimed 'But I thought there were a few more weeks to go.'

'Well, it's happening now. We're at St Mungo's, and I've already contacted everyone else. I couldn't get through to Rosa, though. Do you think you could Apparate over to her house and check if she's there?'

'Uh, sure.' Sirius said quickly 'I'll be there as soon as I can, Moony.'

'Great.' The expression on Remus' face was a mixture of worry, concern and relief that his friend would be at the hospital soon. 'I'd better go then. See you soon.' Remus' head disappeared with a soft pop. Sirius sat back on his heels, digesting the information. Then he raced back into the bedroom. Rosa was in the middle of tying a silk scarf to the bed post. 

'Back so soon?' she purred.

'Sorry, love, but we'll have to cut this short.' Sirius said apologetically 'Hermione's gone into labour.' 

Rosa's eyes widened and she jumped off the bed 'Oh, this is so exciting! I'm going to be an aunt!'

'Well, we'd better get going.' They both pulled on their clothes, and with a last glance of longing back at the bed on Sirius' part, they both Disapparated.

**

Remus paused mid-pace as several faint pops indicated the arrival of other people in the waiting room.

'Harry, Ginny, thank _God_. I'm going out of my brain waiting here.' Remus took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Harry and Ginny exchanged amused expressions.

'How's everything going?' Ginny asked, hitching up the sleeping child on her hip.

Remus ran a hand through his hair 'I'm not sure. Truth be told, I'm not that keen on going in there at the moment. She keeps hexing me whenever she sees me and starts shrieking "This is all your fault, you wait 'till I get my hands on you!" and other delightful things.'

Harry shook with silent laughter, his face turning red with the effort of holding his mirth in. 'Surely she can't be _that_ bad, Remus. Haven't the mediwizards taken her wand off her?'

'It _is_ that bad, and they can't get it off her.' Remus explained 'They can't do the Disarming Charm, and she won't give it to them.'

'Maybe she'd give it to me.' Ginny suggested 'I want to see how she's going, anyway.'

'Thanks Gin, I'd really appreciate it. Then maybe I can go see her without fearing for my safety.' Replied Remus. Ginny carefully placed her child in Harry's arms and walked down the corridor towards Hermione's room.

'So, how are you coping, Moony?' came a cheery voice. Remus and Harry turned around to see Sirius and Rosa standing across the room. Rosa quickly walked over and hugged her brother, while Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.

'Where were you this morning Rosa?' Remus asked 'I reckon I was calling you for at least ten minutes.'

'Oh,' Rosa began, her face turning pink 'I was in the shower, Remus. Couldn't hear a thing over the water going.' She glanced quickly at Sirius.

'Yeah,' he added 'I went over after we were talking and told her the news.'

'Well, you're here now,' Remus squeezed Rosa again 'That's the important thing.'

'Mission accomplished!' Ginny called out from the doorway of Hermione's room. She twirled Hermione's wand between her fingers. 'It's safe to come in now, Remus.'

Without another word, Remus sprinted down the hall and skidded to a halt at the doorway. 'Hermione, darling.' He began.

'You!' came the angry shriek 'This is all your doing! Ooh, if I get my hands on you!'

With a hesitant glance back at the waiting room, Remus entered the room as Ginny exited. She grinned and gave a little laugh.

'She was fine with me,' she told Harry, Sirius and Rosa. 'Very pleasant. Handed over the wand as easy as anything. Wouldn't want to be in Remus' shoes at the moment, though.' She added with a snicker.

Turning her attention to Sirius and Rosa, Ginny raised an eyebrow. 'Did you two arrive together, did you?' she asked sweetly.

'That's right,' Sirius replied. 'I dropped into Rosa's to get her, she-'

'Cut the bull, Sirius,' Ginny interrupted, with a grin 'You two may be able to full Remus, but I'm a different story. I've been on to you both for _ages_.'

Sirius groaned and put his head in his hands. Rosa blushed.

'At least you've got the grace to be embarrassed.' Said Harry.

Before Harry could reply, there was increased noise from Hermione's room, and then silence. The four in the waiting room waited anxiously, and then a baby's cry pierced the air. Their faces relaxed into grins, and the two women hugged. 

'Ahem.' Remus stood behind them, holding a tightly wrapped bundle. 'May I present Mariah Elizabeth Lupin?' He held out his arms and revealed a tiny baby with wisps of chestnut brown hair.

'_Ohh_,' sighed Ginny and Rosa together.

'How's Mummy?' Sirius asked.

'She's fine, tired and still pissed off at me, but fine.' Remus grinned tiredly.

'Come on then, let's go see her.' Rosa piped up. She led the way into Hermione's room and greeted her sister-in-law with a huge hug.

'Hey there, everyone.' Hermione said wearily. She pushed her hair back off her face, and gingerly sat up a little higher.

'Congratulations, 'Mione.' Harry said, leaning over and kissing his best friend on the cheek.

'When's little Mariah going to have a sibling?' Sirius asked. Hermione glared at him.

'I think I can safely say that she's going to be an only child.' 

'Aw, all women say that.' Harry grinned, looking over at Ginny, whose hand had involuntarily travelled to her slight bump.

'When's Ron getting here?' Hermione asked Harry.

'I was talking to him today, and he's going to get the first Portkey he can out of Hong Kong, so it might be a while yet.' Harry replied.

Remus settled Mariah in her mother's arms and perched himself on the bed. 'Still angry at me, love?' he asked tentatively.

Hermione's expression softened as she gazed down at her daughter 'No,' she replied 'But I still hold you fully responsible for the agony I went through.'

'Of course,' Remus relaxed.

'Come on,' Ginny motioned. The visitors crept towards the door.

'Oh Sirius?' Remus called. Sirius stopped and turned around.

'Yes, Moony?'

'We'll talk about you shagging my sister later, okay?' Remus smiled pleasantly, and Sirius gave a weak grin in return.

'Sure thing, Moony,' he squeaked. Rosa chuckled and pulled Sirius out the door.

The new family was left to themselves, and the proud parents stared at their child.

'Love you,' said Remus softly.

'Love you, too.' Hermione replied, resting up against her husband. 'But you wait until I get my wand back buster.'

~ The End ~

****

A/N: Well, it's finally over! Thanks to everyone that's ever reviewed, and to those sneaky ones that read and didn't leave a review. I've got a few little plot bunnies bouncing around that may be up eventually, but satisfy yourselves for now with the sublime Remus/Hermione story currently being written by Strega Brava on ff.net. If you're after some more of my stuff that might actually get completed, try www.gryffindortower.net** and look for 'Alecia'. Be warned, the ship is strictly Harry/Ginny, so if that doesn't do it for you steer clear!**


End file.
